


Winter Days With a Hint of Cocoa

by stormsandspells



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormsandspells/pseuds/stormsandspells
Summary: Tony didn't think his day could have been any worse, until, you guessed it, it started snowing. And where else could he spend it other than his favorite cafe just around the corner from the infamous Avengers Tower. Yet, who he doesn't expect to be there is none other than the star spangled snowflake, Rogers.Just pure fluff and sweetness.





	Winter Days With a Hint of Cocoa

The air seemed rigid and frost fashioned patterns onto windows as Tony stepped out of the tower for a simple walk. The oncoming breeze seemed like frozen lace on his skin, delicate and cold. Tony’s shining, brown eyes seemed to move upwards to gaze at the sky. The sky, in its turn was washed with grey, watery light illuminating the weary streets of New York City. In many moments Tony would spend his time on the balcony of his room, watching the gray, lonely clouds, loom over the frozen sidewalk, darkening the perfect concrete slabs, flat and square. For some reason his mind conjured an icy mosaic made beautiful by the shards of a frozen, shattered mirror, and he stood, transfixed by the heavens above. The only thing that kept him from letting his mind wander was the terrible day he had at the lab. First, his favorite robot Dumm-E decides to glitch up and stop working, and second off, that malfunction shut down the lab’s electricity, which was a catastrophe in the mind of a genius. Tony left the building for one reason only, to clear his mind and maybe catch up on some news, which he honestly wasn’t a fan of. Dressed solely in a swamp green parka, a burgundy scarf, and a hat to match the parka, Tony strolled along, headphones in his ears playing a soft jazzy tune to keep his racing mind at bay. Of course, music was the only thing that kept him remotely sane, so he just let the sweet sound of the saxophone resonate in his ears like honey in tea.  
Then it happened. A single snowflake dropped down onto Tony’s phone, which was in his hand. Tony only had a split second to look at the intricate pattern of a delicate icy flower, before it melted into a puddle of water. That was soon joined by more flowers of ice.  
“Great…” Tony mumbled to himself as he quickened his pace, making his way past people who were looking up, as if to gaze at the snow falling onto their faces. Children were already cheering on the streets, their little gloved hands reaching for the skies as Tony hurried along. He was searching for a café. A very special café that was actually made after the little squabble in New York. Tony rounded the corner as he saw the lights of the café in front of him. The place wasn’t Starbucks, but it was home to him. He swung the door open, hurrying into the welcoming atmosphere of the serene place.  
He hung his things on the little coat rack as he normally would, and ordered a cappuccino made on double espresso.  
“Tough day sir?”  
“You wouldn’t believe it…”  
Tony managed the tiniest smile as he took his cup, and turned around to find a place for himself. He scanned the area with his eyes, as he suddenly froze. Just beside the window, in a small dark corner, sat Steve Rogers, lazily flipping through a book titled, Pride and Prejudice. A classic cheesecake sat atop the table, along with a nice cup of whatever drink Capsicle had ordered. The simple aesthetic didn’t surprise Stark as he knew Rogers was a plain man with plain standards. Stark sauntered over to the lone table, and sat down at the seat opposite of Cap.

“Hey Steve.”  
The words came out so plain and simple as the blonde raised his head, a welcoming smile playing on his lips, as he set his book aside, marking the page where he stopped. Steve then leaned forward slightly, giving Tony a gentle kiss on the forehead.  
“I know a grumpy Stark when I see one. What happened hon?” Steve asked in his low and gentle voice, as Tony took a sip of his coffee.  
“Tea and shade honey, tea and shade,” comes the answer, before a lengthy ramble about the events that had transpired this morning come to light. Steve listend. He always listened. He furrowed his brows, concentrating on the story at hand.  
Maybe ten minutes later, the rant came to a close as Steve glanced at Stark, who had already finished his coffee, and was smiling slightly at the super-soldier, his dark hair a mess as Steve got up to go order something. Only moments later, Steve came back, setting two cups of hot chocolate with whipped cream on top on the table.  
“Steve. Honey. Muscle man. Are you trying to give me diabetes or something?” Tony asks, a low chuckle resonating in his throat as he takes the cup, taking a sip. The warmth of the whipped cream and the chocolate ran down his throat, settling into his stomach, as he set the cup down. Steve let out a gentle laugh as he leaned in again, this time, capturing Tony’s lips with his own. The two kissed for a good couple of minutes before parting, the sweet smell of cocoa still in the air.  
The lonesome little corner soon became a light hearted area, as the two men chatted away, forgetting the now howling snowstorm outside the little café.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading guys! Sorry if this one is a little too short, but I really tried making this fic as descriptive and readable as possible, so sorry if it isn't AS good as you would expect. But I'll ry to post lengthier fics as time goes on!


End file.
